peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 March 1974
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1974-03-07 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * The PasB mentions the Jack The Lad's session track as 'Rosalie', whereas Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions calls it 'Roadie'. None of them came up on the Discogs website, so it's probably more likely the track was called Rosalee. * Peel plays a track from the latest album by Marc Bolan, whose popularity was waning at the time, as a result of two factors: his constant desire to "crack" the US market (which resulted in a lessened effort on the UK charts) and his desire to expand T. Rex's sound. This can be seen on 1973's Tanx, which included new guitar effects, chord changes, string arrangements and other studio "tricks" Bolan had not employed before. * Peel plays a track from Mrs. Elva Miller, doing an unusual cover of the Toys' A Lover's Concerto. She was usually known as "Mrs Miller" and was renowned for her awful singing, yet had a number of US chart hits in the mid-1960s, when Peel was working in American radio. * Peel plays Maggie Bell's cover of A Woman Left Lonely, first released by Janis Joplin in 1971. * Peel plays a track from Michael Nesmith, formerly a member of the Monkees and the only member of that band to build a career as a solo artist after the group split up. * A debut session from Gary Boyle's jazz-rock band Isotope.. The other sessions are by folk artists Martin Carthy and Jack The Lad. The varied playlist also includes rock (Marshall Tucker, Ted Nugent), Motown (the Temptations), funk (Samson & Delilah And The Boss City People), electronic music by Krautrock artists Tangerine Dream and old favourites by the Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band and Joni Mitchell. Sessions *Martin Carthy #4. Recorded: 1974-02-28 *Isotope #1. Recorded: 1974-02-28 *Jack The Lad #3. Recorded: 1974-01-17. Broadcast: 24 January 1974 Tracklisting *Silverhead: More Than Your Mouth Can Hold (LP - 16 And Savaged) Purple *Isotope: Bite On This / Upward Curve (session) *Temptations: Ain't No Justice (LP - 1990) Tamla Motown *Martin Carthy: Lucy Wan (session) *Jack The Lad: Rosalee (session) *Tangerine Dream: Movements Of A Visionary (LP - Phaedra) Virgin *Bonzo Dog Doo Dah Band: I'm Bored (LP - Gorilla) Liberty *Martin Carthy: Prince Heathen (session) *Samson & Delilah And The Boss City People: There's A D.J. In Your Town (7" - There's A D.J. In Your Town / Time To Prove My Love To You) Indigo *Jack The Lad: Turning Into Winter (session) *Isotope: Windmills And Waterfalls (session) *Marshall Tucker Band: 24 Hours At A Time (LP - A New Life) Capricorn *Steely Dan: Parker's Band (LP - Pretzel Logic) Probe *Isotope: Honky Donky (session) *Joni Mitchell: Help Me (LP - Court And Spark) Asylum *Martin Carthy: Skewball (session) *Captain Beefheart And The Magic Band: Circumstances (LP - Clear Spot) Reprise *Jack The Lad: Plain Dealing (session) *Marc Bolan & T-Rex: Change (LP - Zinc Alloy And The Hidden Riders Of Tomorrow - A Creamed Cage In August) T. Rex *Isotope: Do The Business (session) *Mrs. Elva Miller: A Lover's Concerto (LP - Mrs. Miller's Greatest Hits) Capitol *Martin Carthy: Geordie (session) *Jack The Lad: Lying On The Water (session) *Maggie Bell: A Woman Left Lonely (LP - Queen Of The Night) Polydor *Michael Nesmith: Continuing (LP - Pretty Much Your Standard Ranch Stash) RCA Victor *Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes: Sweet Revenge (LP - Call Of The Wild) Discreet File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. Category:1974 Category:Shows